History in the Making
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Random thought that came to mind. No plot, just a random moment between Shego and Kim six years in the future. Song-fic.


_**History in the Making**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo**

**A/N:** Heard the song, thought about Kim and Shego, thought it might work. I will warn you now, the song is country. I grew up listening to it, and the radio was on 108 and this song came on. So yeah... *Grumbles* Blame my mother... I wasn't aloud to change the channel.

Also note that this is not very long in length. Sorry, only wrote it to get rid of writers block.

Enjoy.

* * *

Shego walked into her house and looked around, "Kimmie?"

Silence answered her and she began to worry. They had been together for nearly six years now. That was of course, after they had gotten over their rivalry of each other. They had fallen in love without knowing it, and it had eventually led to them being engaged, then married.

"Baby?" She asked out again.

When no answer came again, Shego decided to look around. The house was empty, but a glance outside found Kim sitting on the grass, staring up at the sky. The sight alone froze Shego in her spot.

_Don't move Baby don't move  
Awww look at you  
I just want to take this in  
The moonlight dancing off your skin  
Our time lets take our time  
I just want to look in your eyes  
And catch my breath  
Cuz I just got a feeling_

Shego smiled at the way the redhead looked and opened the back door. Kim turned her head, but stayed put when Shego waved her to. She watched as the older woman walked over and sat down behind her. Shego couldn't help but notice how adorable her wife looked. She also noticed that the moonlight cast a warm and soft glow around the hero as well.

They stayed out there for over an hour, going back and forth from watching the stars to looking at each other; their eyes always locked. Every time their eyes met, whether it would be during sex, or when they saw each other for the first time in the morning; Shego always had to take deep breaths, or she would surely pass out.

_This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to,  
One we can't forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The door to forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making_

Shego wrapped her arms around her lover and nuzzled into Kim neck. She loved moments like this, when nothing was wrong, and they could just sit and relax without worrying, it was great. She felt Kim stroke her hair and she purred softly, tilting her head to give the hero a kiss on the lips.

Soft, sweet, gentle; only three of many words that come to mind when Shego feels Kim's lips pressed against her own. Really, it had to be illegal, the way she was addicted to the redhead. No one had ever made her feel this much emotions, really, it just had to be illegal.

_Inside, baby inside  
Can you feel the butterflies?  
Floating all around  
Cuz I can sure feel them now  
Tonight, maybe tonight  
Is a start of a beautiful ride  
That will never end  
And baby I've got a feeling_

Their lips parted slowly and their tongues touched, making both women moan softly. Shego's stomach clenched tightly as she turned her love around and explored the inside of Kim's mouth with her tongue, like she had done many times before.

She had always loved the feel of Kim in her arms, and to hear the hero moaning her name? Heavenly; really, that was all she could call it. Just like it was heavenly to be able to touch the redhead and not worry.

Shego laid Kim down gently on the grass, and trailed kisses down her throat, causing her wife to whimper and moan at the feeling. She was holding back, waiting for the moment that Kim would beg for her touch. It didn't take long, and soon, Shego's hands were under the hero's shirt, trailing up to cup and knead the redhead's breasts.

_This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, cling to,  
One we can't forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The door to forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making_

Shego moved down and started leaving soft pecks on Kim's pant line. She moved up slowly, stopping to nibble on the navel and stomach, and then nipped at the underside of the hero's breasts. She pushed Kim's bra up and licked at a pert nipple, sucking on it softly after wards. For the next several minutes, this continued, with Shego switching back and forth between the redhead's breasts.

Moan's filled the area and Shego growled at the sound of them. She loved hearing her name leave Kim's lips, and each time, no matter where she was, it caused her to mark the other woman; just like now.

A yelp came out of Kim as Shego latched on to the side of the hero's right breast and started to suck and nibble, leaving her mark.

Shego moved back to playing with Kim's nipples as she trailed her hands down the hero's ribs slowly, causing a mix of a chuckle and a moan to come loose from her wife's lips. The ex-villain then stroked the flat and taunt stomach before tracing the pant line softly. She felt fingers run through and grip her hair, silently pleading her to stop teasing.

She was close, Shego knew because of how Kim would shiver. The hero would always start to shiver when she was close. It brought a grin to the older woman's lips, and she couldn't help but stop and lean back to look her lover in the eye.

_Right here, right now  
Holding you in my arms_

She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and back, forcing the redhead to look up at her. They didn't need to say anything to understand what the other needed. They had gotten really good at reading each other, and they knew that they both needed the release.

Together.

_This could be one of those memories  
We want to hold on to, we want to cling to,  
One that we can't forget  
Baby, this could be our last first kiss  
The door to forever  
What if this was that moment  
That chance worth taking  
History in the making_

Shego leaned down and kissed her love as they started to grind against each other. The pace was slow and steady, a rhythm they had done so many times before that it came so naturally to them now. They continued to kiss as each trailed a hand down and into wet heat. Fingers touched clits, then moved further down and slowly circled around wet, _dripping_, openings.

They broke apart to moan each other's name as fingers entered their core and began to thrust in and out slowly. They knew perfectly well what was needed to send the other over the edge, and as Shego leaned down to moan into Kim's ear, Kim opened her mouth and bit down roughly on Shego's pulse; they came together, screaming their love's name.

* * *

"Mm..." Kim snuggled closer into her lover's arms, stroking the dark red mark on Shego's neck, "Baby."

Shego smiled as she relaxed into their bed, "Yes Princess?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own Darius Rucker's- History in the Making. This was just a little one shot that came to mind while I was driving home from the store... (I swear to god, if I see another PowerAde bottle, I'm going to shoot someone. *Glares at the stack of them in my front room* Blasted things.)

Hope you enjoyed (If you even read it all, of course). ^^


End file.
